06 iOMG Ending
by Pock
Summary: My ending to iOMG. I couldn't take not knowing how Freddie responded to Sam's attack kiss. I pretty much got it right though, just mine happens in school instead of the mental hospital. This story is really sweat.


...

She approached me with fire in her eyes. I could tell she was getting pretty frustrated with me. "That's it! Get out of here before I do a double fist dance on you face."

"You can threaten your double-fist face dancing all you want... but Carly's still right. Look, I know its scary for you to put your feelings out there. 'Cus you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back. Everyone feels that way. But you never know what might happen if you don't-"

Bam! Out of nowhere she kissed me! I instinctively attempted to kiss back by pressing my lips against hers, but I was just so stunned that I could hardly move. I didn't pull away... I didn't close my eyes... I didn't even have the time to decide if I liked it or not. Next thing I knew, it was over.

Sam pulled away, in an uncharacteristically timid pose. Her eyes shot up to mine to gauge my reaction. I guess she was trying to figure out if I liked it. I was still trying to figure out what had just happened. I guess she doesn't like Brad...

"I..." I start, but the words didn't come. How do I respond to that? All of a sudden, Sam likes _me_? I suddenly realized I should consider the possibility that I might like her back, but I've never thought about Sam that way. How could I? Some days I forget she's even a girl until she does something with her hair or wears something nice... that's a nice shirt... I thought Sam hated stripes... maybe just on guys... Wow, now I'm really distracted.

"Sorry..." she replied. I've always thought of Sam as a really good friend, and not gonna lie, these past few weeks have been really fun, hanging out with her and Brad. I really didn't wanna mess up this friendship but if she likes, check that, _loves_ me and I don't come up with some sort of response to that kiss, then she's gonna go right back to being a nasty skunk-bag to me like she was in 6th grade.

"Its cool," I said, trying to shrug it off. I am sorta reminded of how Vampire Freddie would respond to girls liking him. That's the kind of thing he would say... But what do I say? How do I respond? OK, I can't shrug this off. I need to say something... maybe try to figure out what Sam is thinking... "So, umm, uh..."

"You gonna say something, Freddie? Or are you just gonna stand there and stammer?" Sam replied, recovering her composure. Her face still showed how vulnerable she felt.

"So, how long have you, uh... liked me?" I asked. It may not have been the best way to ask her, but I had to say something.

Sam let out a long sigh, took a deep breath, and then looked me straight in the eye. "Look, remember when we kissed?"

"What, like 30 seconds ago? Yeah, I remember." I asked.

"No, stupid, I mean two years ago, on the balcony... you know, _just to get it over with_..." Sam said putting air-quotes around 'just to get it over with.'

"Oh, right. Yeah, of course, how could I forget." I said.

"I know I said I still hated you, but... after that kiss, I just, felt different, you know?" Sam said.

"So, you've liked me for two years and you never said anything?" I asked. This was crazy! Sam liked me for two full years and never said a word! Not even to Carly! Cus I mean, if she had Carly would have probably locked Sam and _me_ in a barn. I guess Sam was just too afraid of what I'd say if she said something...

"Well, no, not since then..." Sam interrupted my thoughts. "But remember like 8 months later when Carly found out? She asked us if we liked it..."

"And then Spencer showed up and neither one of us answered her..." I filled in.

"Yeah, well I realized that I had liked it, like a lot. When I dated Pete, we kissed a few times, but it just didn't compare. That's when I knew I liked you..." Sam said.

"So you _were_ jealous when Carly and I dated..." I realized.

"Well, yeah, kinda... But I didn't tell you that you were bacon because I was jealous. You were bacon and you know it. I just, you know, care about Carly and you and didn't want you to date for the wrong reason..."

"But MoodFace said you are in love. So which is it? Do you like me or do you love me?" I asked.

"Does it really matter? Look, I'm sorry I attacked your mouth. I just... I don't know... Carly told me to make a move and you told me to put me feelings out there... so there they are. Happy?" Sam pushed past me and headed for the door. "Clearly it was a mistake. Let's just forget about-"

I grabbed her arm as she tried to pass me. I wasn't done talking. "Hold on. Who said it was a mistake? I sure didn't."

"Ok, fine! You got something to say?" She said raising her voice slightly. She was getting angry. I had to fix this fast... and I already knew what I was gonna do.

"Sam, listen up!" I said, raising my voice slightly. She pulled back, a little surprised by my assertiveness. "I'm glad you took a chance like that. It took some courage, and you deserve an answer from me." I paused to organize my thoughts a bit. "You're such an awesome friend and you're a lot of fun when you're not messing with me, but the truth is I'm just not sure how I feel about you yet, OK? But-"

"So that's it? Sam interrupted looking a little disappointed. "You don't know?"

"But..." I continued, "there is something I am sure about." I said. This time I was the one with the blazing stare. I had made up my mind and I needed her to know I was serious.

"And what would that be," she said looking back at me with as much fierceness in her words that I had in my eyes.

"I want you to kiss me again," I said. Well, it sounded more like a command.

Sam's jaw dropped. It was her turn to be stunned. "You... you what?" she stuttered still not moving.

"No?" I said. "OK, fine, _I'll_ start then." I reached out and grabbed her shoulders, just like she had grabbed mine 5 minutes before, and pulled her into yet another kiss. She immediately responded by placing both hands on my chest and grabbing a small handful of my shirt.

This kiss was different. For starters, my eyes were closed this time. Also, my lower lip had found it's way between her lips and our lips were doing a lot more... moving... than before. But the major difference was the _passion_! I held Sam's body against mine and caressed her cheek with my thumb as I ran my other hand through her hair. She was still digging into my shirt with her fingers trying to get even closer to me somehow.

Almost a full minute later, we broke the kiss. My hands were still gently holding her neck and head and her hands were still clenched in my shirt. We made eye contact again, but this time our looks of bewilderment had been replaced by looks of longing.

"I, uh... I think I made up my mind, Sam." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Yeah?" she said with a smirk of her own.

"But first I wanna actually _hear_ you say it, Sam. Tell me that you like me." I requested, smirking like I'd never smirked before.

Its not like Sam to take orders like that but she was about to get what she wanted. Sam rolled her eyes, let out another sigh, took another deep breath, and then looked me directly in the eye. "Freddie," she said with the smallest hitch in her voice. "I _like_ you."

I huge grin spread across my face. It felt so awesome to hear her actually say it. Sam's grin opened up to a goofy smile too. I knew I was making the right decision. "I _like_ you too, Sam."

Sam threw her arms around me and pulled me into a bear hug as she burrowed her head into my chest. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she let slip a few tears of happiness.


End file.
